Feel the Electricity
by making it to dawn
Summary: Why do you care?" “Because as much as I hate to admit it, I care about you. You're my friend. Now please, tell me what's wrong.” Sonny is upset, who will be there to comfort her? **CHANNY** Story is way better than summary. Please read & review! One-shot


Sonny sat in the commissary alone, picking at the food on her tray but not actually eating it. The food here was really disgusting, she thought with a small chuckle to herself. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, because her thoughts were consumed with the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. She didn't understand why she was feeling the way she was. He was always a jerk to her, and she wasn't exactly too sweet back to him. Sure, he could have his moments, like when he danced with her at her prom, but those moments were few and far between. So why was she falling head over heels for him?

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Chad walk into the commissary. He didn't acknowledge her, of course not. Why would he? She saw him take his seat at the Mackenzie Falls table and start laughing at something one of his cast mates said. She sighed and looked down at her burger. But then, she noticed a tall, blond girl walk into the commissary and she couldn't help but watch her as she strutted over to the Mackenzie Falls table. The girl sat next to Chad and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She was wearing a Mackenzie Falls uniform, so Sonny assumed she was a guest star that week. Suddenly, the girl put a hand on Chad's face and guided his face to hers. She quickly leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips. Tears started welling up in Sonny's eyes – she couldn't help it. She'd just realized her feelings for Chad, and seeing him kiss another girl was too much. She shoved away from her table and walked quickly out of the commissary, her head down as tears started flowing down her face. What she didn't see was Chad push the blond away from him and watch Sonny as she fled from the room.

Sonny tore down the hall towards her dressing room, and prayed that Tawni wasn't there. The last thing she needed was for Tawni to find out that she liked Chad Dylan Cooper. She wouldn't be able to handle the fury that she was sure Tawni would unleash on her, especially not now. Not when she was so vulnerable. Finally, she arrived at her dressing room. She pushed open the door gently and peeked inside. Tawni was sitting on the couch, staring at herself in the mirror. Sonny quickly shut the door and walked away, back down the hall. She was just about ready to collapse in the middle of the hall, not caring who saw her breaking down, when she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me..." she mumbled, trying to push past the person.

"Sonny?" Sonny stopped and turned slowly to face Chad. She looked up into his eyes for one moment, just long enough for him to register the fact that she was crying. Then she spun on her heel and started to walk away. "Hey, wait up!" Chad called after her. He rushed after her and grabbed her elbow, spinning her around to face him.

"What do you want, Chad?" she hissed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice sincere. His face showed concern.

"Why do you care?" Sonny whispered.

"Because, Sonny, as much as I hate to admit it, I care about you. You're my friend. Now please, tell me, what's wrong?" Friend. The word stung Sonny. That was all she was to him.

Her whole body shook with her sobs. "Nothing." she lied.

"Yeah, and that's why you're crying and shaking. Sonny, please, just tell me what's going on." Chad pleaded with her.

She stared up at him, suddenly angry. Her tears had finally stopped. "You really don't want to know." she mumbled. She turned to walk away again, but Chad's firm grip on her elbow pulled her back.

"Come on, Sonny. Obviously, I do want to know. And as you well know, wanting to know what's going on in other people's lives is rare for Chad Dylan Cooper. So you should consider yourself lucky." Chad grinned a cocky smile, clearly trying to cheer her up. It didn't work. She stared at him helplessly. She didn't want to confess to Chad that she liked him, but she knew that he was going to force her to. "Don't you trust me?" Chad asked, the features on his perfect face suddenly falling.

"Why would I trust you, Chad? Why? Give me a reason." Sonny said angrily.

Chad looked like he'd just been slapped across the face. "I've helped you out so much, Sonny. I pretended to be your biggest fan when you were just about to be exposed for making him up. I gave you your special dance after you had missed all of the prom you were so excited for. I tried to help you get your teacher and your producer to break up when I saw how much them being together bothered you. As much as you don't want to realize it, I've given you plenty of reasons to trust me, Sonny." Sonny knew he was right. He'd helped her out and done good things for her on several occasions. She burst out in tears all over again. She couldn't stand that she was still pushing him away when he was actually trying to do something nice for her. "Um... was it something I said?" Chad asked. Sonny shook her head.

"No, no... it's not you. I'm just so stupid... Look, Chad... do you promise not to run screaming when I tell you what's bothering me so much?" Sonny asked.

"I promise I won't run away screaming." Chad said, a smile spreading over his features as he finally let go of her arm. Sonny gave him a weak smile.

"Okay, well... When I saw you kissing that girl in the commissary..." Sonny started. Chad cut her off.

"Sonny, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her either. I pushed her off of me, and then I saw you practically running out of there..." A look of understanding suddenly dawned on his face. "Wait, you're upset because I was kissing another girl?"

"Let me finish, Chad." Sonny said. He fell silent. "When I saw you kiss – I mean, her kissing you, it made me realize something." She paused, taking a deep, shaky breath. The mental image of the girl kissing Chad made Sonny shudder, and more tears rolled down her cheeks. She was sure Chad would walk away laughing at her once she told him. But as she stared into his bright blue eyes, she knew she had to tell him. It was now or never. "I realized that... I really, really like you Chad, and I can't be just friends with you. It has to be more than that." She finished. His face remained blank for a moment. "I knew it... I'm so stupid!" Sonny said to herself. She turned and just as she was about to walk away, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She spun slowly to look at Chad, who started to smile.

Suddenly, one of his hands was on her face and the other on the small of her back, pulling her close to him. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, he whispered "I really like you too, Monroe." He then closed the small space between their lips. Sonny could feel the electricity coursing through her body, and she knew that this was the moment that would change her life.

After a long moment, they pulled away. Sonny and Chad were both grinning. Chad put his other hand on her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "You're much prettier when you're not crying." he told her. She grinned at him.

"And you're amazing." Sonny whispered. Chad kissed her gently one more time, before pulling away and wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight to him. Sonny wound her arms around him, finally happy. This was what she wanted. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other, because for now, everything was perfect.

**A/N: So... I totally stayed up until 3:00 in the morning writing this. And for some reason, writing it took forever. I got the idea for this while watching Degrassi and wouldn't let myself go to sleep until I finished it. Anyway, the ending feels sort of... bad and rushed to me, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it =/ But I really hope you guys liked this! PLEASEEEE review, it would mean so much to me! People who read and don't review make me very sad :( So yeah, just let me know what you thought of this, please :D**

**Steph**


End file.
